Their Introductions
by Kipli
Summary: CoxJD: Oneshot: At a hospital function, Harrison Kelso spots two men he'd definitely like to introduce himself to...


_**Title:**_ Their Introductions  
_**Author:**_ Kipli  
_**Email:**_ Kipli at livejournal dot com  
_**Series:**_ Scrubs  
_**Pairing:**_ Cox/JD  
_**Rating:**_ PG-13  
_**Word Count:**_ 1,150  
_**Summary:**_ At a hospital function, Harrison Kelso spots two men he'd definitely like to introduce himself to...  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Not my 'verse, I just play with them.  
_**Notes:**_ One-shot. Response to **westernskies**'s drabble request for: Cox/JD, Wine, Extra points if I included Kelso. _Probably_ not what you expected, babe, but it's what you get. ;) This silliness got so long that I just had to actually post it. Influenced some from **purplesyringes**'s amazing Harrison.

-------

Their Introductions

-------

"Tell me **one** good reason why I shouldn't go over there and introduce myself?"

"You wish to continue **breathing**, correct?"

Harrison rolled his eyes at his father before pinning him down with a sharp look. "Please. I'm a big boy. I can handle a brisk brushing off." 

His gaze shifted back across the dimly lit board room that had been emptied of most of it's furniture and swiftly filled with staff members for some... function. Harrison wasn't sure what it was for, though his father had told him at some point. Anyway, it didn't matter. There was wine and cocktails and at least one or **two** other men below the age of sixty in the room.

At least two... 

He watched the pair hiding in the furthest corner of the room. They were avoiding his father, he was sure of it, which only added points in his book. And the more Robert Kelso tried to talk him out of walking over and chatting them up, the more convinced he was to do just that. If they could get his father all blustery and worked up...

His father cleared his throat and growled, "You're wrong, Harrison. And I'm quite certain**one** of them will take it poorly. All you'll do is put your foot in your mouth, again. Just, stand here for another five minutes, then we can leave."

Harrison sighed dramatically at the continued grumbling. "I am **never** wrong, dad. And anyway, I'm **bored** and they look **fun**. So why don't **you** stay here, and I'll go say hello." He turned and winked at his father before slipping away into the crowd, pretending not to hear his father muttering after him, "Damned fool and his blasted 'gay-dar'..."

Harrison grinned to himself. Well he **was** never wrong.

His approach was noticed first by the younger, dark haired doctor. The man watched him with alert yet friendly eyes. Slightly guarded but certainly welcoming. But as the man shifted his stance, the second noticed Harrison's straight line for them. The older, taller doctor wasn't **quite** as welcoming... what with the practiced glare and squared shoulders and all. Harrison swiftly decided that the second man had to be the one that had sent his father into a tizzy. Good on him.

Harrison beamed a wide smile at both men as he came up to them. "Hello, I'm--" 

"We're not interested," the older man briskly cut him off.

Harrison blinked a moment but swiftly continued on with a cocky tilt of his head. "Not **interested**?"

"Nope." The older man swirled the wine in his glass before downing all of it in one impressive gulp. 

"And just **what** are you not interested in?" Harrison pressed. "Because I have a number of things to offer..."

The glare was back. "Whichever pharmaceutical company you're with that's been talking Bobbo's ear off all evening. Because we're not interested in free coffee mugs or trips to Malibu day spas." 

"That's right! Not interested!" the other doctor finally piped up, before shooting the older man with a look. "Wait they're giving away stuff? Because Turk broke my favorite mug last night and--"

"I'll buy you a new one later, Priscilla."

Harrison raised his eyebrows at the nickname. Was his father blind or was this somehow normal? He shook his head at them with another smile. "I am not a pharmaceutical rep."

"Oh? Then what sane human being would spend an evening with--"

Harrison cut him off this time with a firm thrust of his hand toward the man. "Harrison Kelso. Nice to meet you."

"You--You're Har--Harrison?" the younger man squeaked.

Harrison flashed another smile. "Last I checked. And an evening stuck to my father's side was **not **my first choice either, I assure you." At the older man's continued staring, Harrison cleared his throat, hand still held out awaiting a handshake. "See, this is the point where you introduce yourselves **back** to me, and shake my hand, and we continue on with the small talk and flirting."

The younger man blinked at him. "Flirting?" 

"Well yeah, it's fun." Harrison's gaze slid back to the older man's as he purred softly with a tilt of his head, "Now out with a name, handsome."

Harrison ignored the irritated huff from the younger man, preoccupied with the intense... look meeting his gaze. Such very blue eyes, even in the dim light. Such force and focus. Finally, the older man muttered as he finally took Harrison's hand in a firm shake, "Perry Cox."

And Harrison snorted good-naturedly, raising an eyebrow at him. "Teased much in school, Perry? Or is that your porn star name?"

Perry actually chuckled in response.

Before Perry could speak, however, the younger man's annoyed huffs finally shifted into words. He stepped between them, breaking the handshake, and thrust his own hand at Harrison. "John Michael Dorian. JD. **Nice** to meet you."

Harrison started and flinched just slightly at the**hard** handshake from JD. Oh dear. Of course, all the good ones were taken. How had he managed to find not only the two closeted men in the room, but the two sharing a closet together?

Though he was flushed slightly, Perry placed a discrete hand to the middle of JD's back before announcing to both of them, "I'll get us some drinks." He tossed Harrison a quick apologetic look before disappearing into the crowd. 

Harrison sighed as he jerked his hand out of JD's. He worked the fingers, sucking in a breath between his teeth. "Quite the grip you have there, sexy." He met JD's firm gaze. "And calm yourself, Mister Dorian. I'm no home wrecker. Little jealous though." Harrison grinned again. "How long?"

The ease returned some to JD's eyes and shoulders. An amazingly bright blush overtook JD at the final question. He shifted on his feet. "Three months..."

"So the sex is still amazing then? Although how could it not be, I mean, _daaaamn_."

The blush somehow deepened even as JD was glaring at him again. "Yes and _shut up_."

Ah, but he couldn't help teasing. Harrison could already see what Perry saw in this John Dorian. He was damn fun to tease.

Noticing Perry nearly back to them, Harrison made sure he was in ear shot, before leaning forward and muttering to JD, eyebrows raised invitingly, "You two interested in a threesome?"

Harrison was sure JD had just turned fuchsia. The man gaped at him.

**So** much fun to tease.

Harrison wasn't prepared, however, for the ass grab from Perry as he re-joined them. Harrison jumped and flicked his head around to Perry. The wicked look in Perry's eyes convinced him of just **what** exactly held JD's interest in return.

Perry dropped his voice, murmuring, "Only if it's in Bobbo's office." 

Harrison shot off across the room at record speed. "Dad? Dad?!" Where in the hell did his father go to?!?

END


End file.
